


Yeah, Right

by TheFightingBull



Series: That's General Sephiroth To You [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BAMF Sephiroth, General Sephiroth, Genesis - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Paperwork my ass, Sephiroth - Freeform, War, agree to disagree, long worthless tags, no smut this time, probably not a tag for that because the name sephiroth literally translates to BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: For the fans of Sephiroth who believe that he would have worked tirelessly on paperwork, I would like to respectfully disagree with this brief story. Thank you.





	Yeah, Right

Sephiroth exited the helicopter calmly and silently as he usually did. His long silver hair would have flitted about in the wind had it been clean. Unfortunately for his fans, it was not. Matted up from a combination of blood and mud, it stuck to his back, his neck and regrettably for whoever had to clean it, his black leather jacket. His normally pale white skin was covered in rusty brown splotches and it was difficult to tell whether it was dried up blood or red dirt. His mercurial green, catlike eyes held the fading glimmer of adrenaline and bloodlust.

“Have fun?” Genesis practically sneered, doing little to hide his jealousy.

Many might have thought he would be bothered by Genesis’ behavior, Angeal more than any other, but Sephiroth didn’t actually care. He thought it…appropriate that Genesis be jealous of him. If Genesis didn’t feel the need to one up him, he’d never get stronger. If Genesis couldn’t get stronger, then who would Sephiroth spar with?

“As a matter of fact.” He answered coolly, earning a glare from his blue-eyed rival and friend. “How was training?”

“You arrogant son of a,”

“Excuse me, Sir?” Sephiroth deigned to look down at the file clerk, but he knew from experience that if he didn’t answer them, they’d continue to pester him.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Well, I was uh, I was ordered to tell you that we need your report in by 2300 hrs.” The shorter man explained.

“You must have him mistaken with someone who cares.” Genesis scoffed. “Like Angeal.”

Sephiroth felt the corner of his lips quirk upward at the red head’s response. He then looked back down to the man. He could pick out his features, remember them for later or even humanize him a bit, but he didn’t actually care who he was or what he looked like. He was just another suit. Not a Turk Suit, of course, but a suit none the less.

“I, I don’t understand. We need this report to President Shinra as soon as possible and,”

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Sephiroth placed a gloved hand on the man’s left shoulder. “I have already turned in the body camera for your people to dissect, analyze and report on.” He stated as he begun to turn the man in the opposite direction he planned to head in.

“Yes, but,”

“What about this man do you think screams ‘I sit in an office until midnight filing reports’?” Genesis demanded, clearly angry that someone was taking up their precious time. Rivals or not, Sephiroth knew that as far as Genesis were concerned, he and Angeal belonged to him. “Scurry along, Bug, before he crushes you beneath his boot.”

Once more he felt his lips twitch. He always did enjoy the way his rival spoke to men they considered beneath him. “Yes, but, Sephiroth, Sir.”

Knowing it would irritate Genesis, Sephiroth turned the powerful weight of his iciest glare on the man. As predicted, Bug crumpled, cutting himself off and paling. His dark eyes never left Sephiroth’s face as he slowly started to back away and only when he felt at a safe distance did Bug turn around and run away from him.

“Show off,” Genesis spat.

“I cannot help it if I have a way with people.”

“Yes, and what a way it is,” Genesis huffed, but there was a smile starting to show on his fair face. “What must it be like to know that one look can send mere mortals running to therapists to get over their PTSD causing nightmares _or_ to see about the bloody noses they get while dreaming of the filthy things they’d like to do with you.”

“Careful, Genesis, you’re becoming obvious,” Sephiroth teased, enjoying the way Genesis’ face burned nearly as brightly as his auburn hair.  


End file.
